


"How beautiful you really are" [Rafael Casal x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Prompt: “I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are.“Y/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	"How beautiful you really are" [Rafael Casal x Reader]

You stared at the magazines, bright, vibrant covers with smiling women in gorgeous outfits. Picking one up, you flipped through the pages, noting a few pieces you liked, but then cringing at the listed prices. How can a SHIRT cost that much?! Even the few bits encourage people to ‘love themselves for who they are’ made you roll your eyes. Sure, super models telling people to ‘love their bodies’, like a millionaire telling the masses that money didn’t matter.

“Hey baby, ready to go?” Your boyfriend asked as he sidled up beside you, holding the book he had just bought.

You sighed and nodded, putting the magazine back on the shelf. Rafael looked at you oddly, brows crinkling at your sigh.

“Everthing ok, sweetheart?” He asked.

Plastering on a smile, you nodded, “Yeah, everything’s great.”

He didn’t look convinced but let the subject drop as the two of you headed home.

—————–

Standing in front of your full-length mirror, you checked yourself this way and that. Everything looked…off. Like someone had tried to piece together a puzzle but couldn’t quite make them go together so they forcibly shoved the pieces together. You remembered some of the girls Rafael had dated in the past, gorgeous, lovely, smoldering, sexy, they looked fabulous next to him. You? You just looked so…plain.

The bathroom door opened and you heard a soft sigh as the rapper entered, towel around his waist and hair damp from his shower.

“I knew you weren’t ok,” he said, coming up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist, “It was those damn magazines, wasn’ it?”

You shrugged, feeling ashamed that he had caught you. No matter how many times he reassured you he found you utterly stunning, you never really believed it, which made you feel guilty because surely you were supposed to believe your boyfriend when he told you these things.

He rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at your reflection.

“You know what? You’re right. You don’t look like those models at all,” he said.

Your heart dropped, eyes widening and tears flooding your eyes.

“Wh-what?” You gasped, feeling hurt.

“See, your tummy here,” he poked at your stomach, “It’s got this adorable little pouch. Super soft and nice for me to rest my head on. And here, your thighs, thick and powerful,” he rubbed his hands along your thighs as he spoke, “So I can fuck you nice and rough and I know you can handle it.”

You couldn’t help giggling a little, turning your head to hide your face against his neck.

“No, no, don’t look away,” he scolded gently as he cupped your chin and turned your head to face the mirror once more.

“Now up here,” he cupped your breasts, “We have these floppy little boobs. Droopy like the ears of a Bassett hound.”

“Hey!” You protested, laughing, “My boobs do not look like dog ears.”

He snickered and gave them a squeeze, thumbing the nipples until he could feel you trembling.

“R-Rafa…,” you whined, reaching back to hold onto him.

“Shh, baby, we’re not done. Now your face, that’s an interesting piece all on its own. See these eyes? Not quite the same size…but they face the world with incredible determination and always look at me with such adoration it makes me wonder what I’ve done to deserve it. Then there’s these lips here,” he gently grazed your bottom lip with his thumb, “From here I hear the most intelligent, incredible, astounding words that so often leave me in awe.”

You carefully poked out your tongue and licked his thumb.

“Plus they look great wrapped around my cock,” he smirked.

“Rafa!” You reprimanded, pouting at him.

He chuckled and kissed along your neck, cradling you tightly.

“I see you, love. I’m not wearing rose-tinted glasses, I know what you look like. You don’t look like those models and you don’t need to. I adore what I see every day. I just wish you could see how beautiful you really are, the beauty that I see.”

Your head dropped back, resting on his shoulder as he left a trail kisses and nips.

“I…I guess…sometimes I forget,” you confessed, voice breathless.

He smiled against your skin, “And baby, I’ll always be here to remind you.”

 

* * *

 

_**END** _

Thanks for reading!! :D

You can find me on tumblr:[ la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)


End file.
